Run Away
by ChangChang
Summary: CHAP. 4 UPDATE! "Tapi berjanjilah juga padaku akan selalu berada disisiku untuk melupakan ini semua." "Mhhhh…Channiehhh…." "Manis" Kyungsoo tersenyum meski agar tersamar. "Baguslah kalau tiang listrik itu sudah pergi…." "JONGIN" Ketika cinta terhalang oleh status persaudaraan, bagaimanakah mereka menemukan cinta sejatinya? Main cast: ChanSoo, KaiSoo & other EXO member/NC!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Run Away [Chapter 1]

Cast : ChanSoo, KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

Chapter 1…..

Rumah yang terkesan megah itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa kuli angkat barang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa properti dari rumah itu untuk dinaikkan ke truk yang terparkir di depan. Sedangkan si pemilik rumah hampir tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada kuli tersebut mengenai barang-barang yang akan diangkut ke rumah barunya. Hingga getaran ponsel memaksanya berhenti mengoceh dan memilih mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo…appa"

"Ne, sedikit lagi akan beres, appa. Tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ah….dia….mungkin sedang dikamarnya"

"Baiklah. Appa juga baik-baik disana, ne? Ne…annyeong appa"

PIIPP

Panggilan itu pun terputus. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang berada dilantai dua. Perlahan dibukanya pintu tersebut dan mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan wajahnya semenjak ia sibuk mengurusi kepindahan mereka. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar. Akhirnya ia mendapati orang yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu dengan posisi kaki lurus dengan kedua tumitnya menumpu di lantai keramik. Pandangannya sepenuhnya mengarah keluar jendela yang persis ada disebelahnya. Menikmati pemandangan luar yang langsung menampakkan lapangan rumput nan luas tempat ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu senggang. Entah itu jalan-jalan sore, membaca komik kesukaannya atau menikmati matahari sore bersama kekasihnya. Namun, mungkin juga tatapan itu hanya berarti kosong.

"Jongin-ah….."

"…."

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu masih sibuk melamun sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya. Merasa Kai tidak merespon ucapannya, ia pun melangkah mendekat.

"Apa semua barang-barangmu sudah beres?" mengalihkan matanya menelusuri barang-barang milik Kai yang masih beserakan.

"….."

"Yak! Kenapa pakaiamu belum kau masukkan kedalam koper? Aisshhh….dasar pemalas"

Baru saja ia akan membereskan pakaian-pakaian milik Kai, sebuah tangan menariknya. Kai menarik tangan namja yang merupakan hyung tirinya tersebut.

TES

Satu tetes air mata sukses terjatuh dari mata Kai. Ia menangis namun tidak terisak. Perlahan Kai menolehkan wajahnya kearah hyungnya itu. Menatap mata besarnya lalu tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia pun menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Jongin….kau harus melupakan dia. Kau sudah berjanji, eoh? Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk pindah dari sini agar kau bisa segera melupakan dia" ucap namja kecil yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo. Ia tahu rumah ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan antara Kai dan kekasihnya dulu.

Kyungsoo menatap iba dongsaengnya itu. Jongin kini memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tidak tega melihat pemandangan di depannya, Kyungsoo pun memeluk Kai.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kepergiannya, Jongin-ah. Biarkan dia tenang di sana. Kau tidak mau membuat dia bersedih di sana, eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap sayang punggung Kai yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Andai saat itu aku melarangnya pergi pasti dia tidak akan meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, hyung…." ucap Kai dengan suara lirihnya.

"Ayolah…Jongin, ini memang sudah takdir. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan takdir. Kita hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ingat, ini bukan salahmu. Hyung tidak mau dengar kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi, ne?" nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku janji, hyung. Tapi berjanjilah juga padaku akan selalu berada disisiku untuk melupakan ini semua" ucap Kai mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil tangannya bergerak ke wajah Kai untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Tan itu. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Wajar. Karena memang mereka bukan saudara kandung. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan ayahnya Kai beberapa tahun lalu. Namun, Kyungsoo harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ibunya harus pergi selamanya karena kecelakaan yang merengut nyawanya bersama kekasih Kai, Min Hyo Rin.

KREEET

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai melepas pelukan satu sama lain.

"Eoh, Channie….."

"Mian, aku terlambat datang membantu kepindahan kalian. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Channie" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ayo bantu aku membereskan barang-barang. Jongin-ah, kau bisa bereskan sendiri barang-barangmu, kan?" kata Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Kai hanya menatap sendu kedua punggung itu keluar dari kamarnya lalu bergerak membereskan barang-barang miliknya untuk dipindahkan.

"Apa Kai menangis lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatan mereka mengepack barang-barang milik Kyungsoo ke dalam kardus, tentu saja di kamar Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Ne, dia sepertinya belum bisa merelakan Hyo Rin. Kasihan dia…"

"Ck, kenapa dia cengeng sekali. Lagi pula bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa kehilangan. Kau juga kehilangan eomma-mu, Kyunggie…" Chanyeol sebenarnya mulai jengkel atas sikap Kai yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Wajar saja, Channie….Dia sangat mencintai Hyo Rin. Bahkan appa dan e…eomma menyukai merestui dia dan yeoja itu." suara Kyungsoo tercekat saat mengucapkan eomma-nya.

"Tapi menurutku yang harusnya lebih bersedih itu kau, Kyunggie. Karena kau kehilangan orang tuamu dalam kecelakaan itu. Sedangkan Kai bisa mencari pengganti Hyo Rin lagi."

"…."

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan tidak merespon kata-kata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Ia agak membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya hancur saat mendengar kabar bahwa eomma-nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sebulan yang lalu. Namun ia harus kuat saat melihat kesedihan Kai kala itu. Sebagai hyung, ia bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan dongsaengnya tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Namun ia berusaha seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menyadari kekasihnya itu menangis, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Menarik tangan kecil itu agar berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya direngkuh pada tubuh namja tiang listrik tersebut.

"Mungkin kau ingin bersikap sebagai hyung yang kuat di depannya. Tapi kau juga manusia, Kyunggie. Kau butuh pelampiasan emosimu, seperti menangis contohnya."

"Maaf karena aku mengatakan ini….mianhae, kyunggie….tapi ini karena aku menyayangi" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hiks…hikss…" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng bermaksud mengatakan tidak apa-apa sambil terisak.

"Menangislah sayang. Kau butuh itu sekarang."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Menutup matanya menikmati aroma manis dari wangi rambut Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan wajahnya menghindari rambut Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya kalau mencium aroma Kyungsoo. Tetapi perkiraannya salah. Ia malah semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat beralih menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo. Aroma tubuh itu terlalu menggoda bagi Chanyeol. Aroma yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya selama menjalin hubungan dengan namja mungilnya itu.

"Mhhhh…Channiehhh…." sebuah lenguhan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo saat merasakan Chanyeol menyesap lehernya.

Chanyeol semakin semangat mengerjai leher mulus itu saat mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Tak mempedulikan lagi kalau Kyungsoo tadinya menangis dan membutuhkannya sebagai sandaran. Ia tetap menyesap kuat leher Kyungsoo sampai meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan.

"Chanyeollihhh….berhentihhh…." Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya di dada namja tinggi itu.

Berhasil. Chanyeol berusaha keras melepas ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo saat mendengar kalau kekasihnya itu memintanya berhenti. Ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mian kyunggie….aku…." ucap Chanyeol gantung. _"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau menghirup aroma manismu itu"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana…aku mau melanjutkan ini" ucap Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan barang-barang dan kardus besar di dekatnya.

"Tunggu!"

CUP

"Sekarang kita mulai bekerja…." ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh dan berbalik ke tempatnya semula mengurusi kegiatan yang tadinya sempat berhenti.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat dengan mata melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan mengecupnya kilat.

"_Manis"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum meski agar tersamar.

Semua barang-barang yang menurut Kyungsoo berguna untuk tempat baru mereka sudah di angkut dan sekarang rumah itu sudah kosong. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap nanar rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama lima tahun terakhir sejak eomma-nya menikah dengan ayah Kai. Meskipun hanya lima tahun, namun sudah meninggalkan kenangan indah bagi Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia harus meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia belum tahu apakah rumah tersebut akan dijual atau tidak karena hal ini akan ditangani setelah kepulangan ayahnya dari Amerika beberapa bulan lagi.

SRETT

Tubuh mungil itu kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya tiba-tiba. Ia mendapati Kai menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Mau sampai kapan hyung memandangi rumah ini. Lupakan segala tentang rumah ini. Ayo pergi…" kata Kai datar menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki mobil.

"Jongin-ah…kau bisa menyetir sendiri, kan? Aku naik mobil Chanyeol saja" kata Kyungsoo melepas pegangan tangan Kai di lengannya.

"Kenapa kalau denganku, hyung?" balas Kai kini tak lagi memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku sudah janji tadi akan bersamanya kesana. Lagi pula kau sudah tahu alamat apartemen kita, kan? Chanyeol belum tahu, jadi aku bisa menunjukkan jalan padanya." kata Kyungsoo memberi alasan.

"Dia bisa mengikuti mobil kita kalau memang dia belum tahu alamatnya. Sudah….."

"Kyunggie, ayo berangkat…." Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ah…ne! Hati-hati menyetir, Jongin" Kyungsoo sejenak melambaikan tangannya kepada Kai dan masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol yang dibukakan oleh kekasihnya itu sendiri.

"Pakai seat-belt-mu, chagi"

CUP

Chanyeol mencium kilat kening Kyungsoo sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyungsoo. Lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi satunya untuk menyetir. Saat itulah matanya beradu dengan mata Kai yang memandang tak suka padanya. Namun, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kamsahamnida….kamsahamnisa….kamsahamnida….." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk hormat berkali-kali kepada beberapa kuli angkat yang sudah membantu mereka mengangkat barang-barang ke apartemen mereka yang berada dilantai dua puluh enam. Setelah membayar semua gaji atas jasa kuli angkat tersebut, Kyungsoo pun masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen.

"Haaaah….saatnya beres-beres" ucapnya bersemangat memandangi barang-barang yang berserak di lantai.

"Channie?" kata Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol keluar tergesa-gesa dari arah dapur.

"Kyunggie, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu membereskan apartemen ini sekarang. Eomma menyuruhku menjemput hyungku ke bandara. Tidak apa kutinggal, kan?" kata Chanyeol tidak enak hati. Pasalnya, hari ini dia berjanji akan menemani kekasihnya itu membenahi rumah barunya. Namun, apa daya saat rencana itu gagal hanya karena kedatangan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Channie. Lagi pula ada Kai untuk membantu. Kau bilang hyungmu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"

"Dia sebenarnya sepupuku. Hanya dia lebih tua dua tahun di atasku. Jadi aku memanggilnya hyung. Baiklah, aku harus buru-buru chagi. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, ne?"

Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibir pulm Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau tiang listrik itu sudah pergi…."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya setelah dari tadi mengurung diri dikamar barunya.

"Panggil dia hyung, Jongin-ah. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Cih…Apa peduliku?" balas Kai acuh tak acuh dan membereskan barang-barang dilantai.

Namja mungil itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia tahu kalau Kai memang tak pernah menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo mengenalkannya sebagai pacarnya. Saat ditanyai apa alasannya, hanya berakhir dengan tatapan datar dari namja Tan itu. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Kai yang menusuk pada Chanyeol apabila membawa namja itu kerumah.

Segera Kyungsoo mengembalikan pikirannya semenjak dari tadi melamunkan Chanyeol dan Kai. Ia mulai mengikuti Kai yang sudah dari tadi membereskan barang-barang. Dilihat dari perawakannya, Kai-lah yang bertugas mengangkat beban yang berat dan menggeser properti-properti besar agar tersusun rapi di apartemen tersebut. sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berbadan mungil, hanya bertugas menata setiap ruangan agar terlihat indah.

Beruntung karena mereka tidak perlu membawa property yang terlalu besar seperti, sofa, meja, lemari, kulkas, dan spring-bed karena memang sudah tersedia di apartemen mewah milik mereka. Ayah mereka sengaja merekomendasikan apartemen tersebut untuk kenyamanan anak-anaknya.

Tiga jam berlalu sampai akhirnya semua ruangan terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai. Kyungsoo melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan sudah waktunya dia memasak makan malam untuk dia dan Kai. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur sedangkan Kai mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruangan depan untuk sekedar melepas rasa lelah karena sedari tadi membereskan apartemen ini. Kai merasakan dadanya sesak karena kelelahan, nafasnya tersengal seperti baru habis berlari. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada sofa. Memejamkan matanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tertidur. Namun, sesak yang dirasanya tak kunjung hilang. Tangannya terangkat dan meremas dadanya. Sesekali memukul-mukul pelan dadanya berharap rasa sesaknya berkurang.

"Haahh..haaa…."

Dia sadar kalau ini menandakan asmanya kambuh. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap alat bantu pernapasan yang biasa ia gunakan ada di dekatnya. Tetapi alat itu tidak terlihat.

"H…hy…hyung…hahhh…haahh…."

Dadanya semakin sesak. Dia membutuhkan bantuan sesegera mungkin.

"JONGIN"

Kyungsoo melepas celemeknya terburu-buru dan berlari mendekati Kai.

"Yak! Asmamu kambuh lagi?" tanyanya namun dengan mata yang tidak fokus ke arah Kai. Ia berusaha mencari nebulizer milik Kai yang terletak entah dimana.

"Dimana kau taruh, eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan berusaha tidak panik.

Ia memang sudah biasa dalam situasi seperti ini. Kai tanpa henti memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sesaknya.

"H…hyung lakukan…ce…cepathhh….hahhh" Kai menarik kuat tangan Kyungsoo ke arahnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kai. Ia pun naik ke sofa dan menumpukkan berat badannya pada lututnya sendiri. Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyungsoo memberikan Kai nafas buatan. Menangkup wajah Kai dan memasokan udara dari mulutnya ke mulut Kai. Kegiatan itu berlangsung beberapa menit sampai Kyungsoo merasa kalau Kai sudah merasa tenang. Ia pun menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan memperhatikan wajah Kai yang pucat. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Kyungsoo memberikan Kai nafas buatan kalau keadaan seperti ini. Baginya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Namun, yang mengetahui hal ini hanya mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo melakukannya di depan orang-orang yang akan membuat kesalahpahaman.

"Lain kali, jangan meletakkan nebulizermu jauh-jauh. Kau letakkan dimana, eoh?"

"Sudahlah, hyung….aku lelah…" kata Kai lemah.

"Kajja. Kau harus istirahat…." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya masuk ke kamar milik Kai. Dibantunya namja Tan itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah….aku akan membangunkanmu kalau makan malam sudah siap." ucap Kyungsoo mengusap sayang dahi Kai. Namja Tan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Dua namja itu baru saja menaiki lift. Namja yang lebih kecil menekan tombol angka 26 yang akan membawa mereka ke apartemen miliknya. Baru saja ia akan menurunkan tangannya, namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya lebih dulu menarik tangan itu dan memeluknya dan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Namja tinggi itu melumat bibir namja mungil itu dengan gerakan menuntut. Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya terkembang karena namja mungil itu membalas ciumannya. Ia biarkan sebentar namja mungil itu mendominasi aktifitas tersebut. beberapa menit sudah ciuman itu berlangsung.

PLUP

Bunyi kecipak menandakan berakhirnya ciuman itu. Raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah namja tinggi tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin orang memergoki kita sedang berciuman disini, Channie" kata Kyungsoo beralasan lalu mengambil posisi berdiri disamping namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dengan mata yang terus memandang ke arah sudut atas tabung lift. Memandang CCTV lift tersebut.

"Ne, tapi sampai di apartemenmu aku akan menyerangmu, chagi. Hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan sehingga harus diberi sedikit hukuman, hm?" ucap Chanyeol menggoda namja mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kedua namja itu berjalan ke arah kamar nomor 4202 yang merupakan apartemen milik namja mungil itu.

"Aisshhh….kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka"

"Kai kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Dia bilang akan pulang malam hari ini karena ada kuliah tambahan"

"Coba telepon dia. Mungkin Kai sudah mengganti password pintu ini"

"Baiklah"

Kyungsoo pun menelepon Kai. Tak butuh waktu lama saat Kai mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Jongin-ah, aku butuh password apartemen" kata Kyungsoo to the point.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo mengira ia salah dengar dengan ucapan Kai.

"Ne, gomawo"

Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. ia tidak langsung membuka pintu meskipun Kai sudah memberitahukan kata sandinya. Wajahnya berubah kesal namun di detik berikutnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Chagi….gwenchana?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Gwe…gwenchana…." Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yak! Kenapa menangis, eoh?" panik Chanyeol saat melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berair dan memerah.

"Hiks…hikss…"

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap tidak ada yang memergoki mereka. Ia tidak mau dituduh membuat seseorang menangis. Ia bingung kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba menangis.

"Apa sandinya? Kita harus segera masuk" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

BUGH

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namja mungil itu malah memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"1403….hikss…"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung, namun beberapa saat langsung mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia juga tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini menangis. Ia menekan angka yang disebutkan tadi dan berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka. Ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan mendudukkannya pada sofa.

"Aku ambil minum dulu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi" Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Drrttt….Drrtttt….

Getaran pada i-phonenya, memaksa Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan Chanyeol di atas meja.

_Jonginie calling…._

PRAAANG

"KYUNGGIE!"

Chanyeol terlalu kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo melempar i-phonenya ke arah lemari kaca di depannya. Ia juga bisa melihat tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang.

"Jangan seperti ini, chagi….jebal" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata yang kian mengalir deras dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jongin…dia…..aku benci padanya….hikss…di..dia…dia sudah berjanji padaku Chanyeolli…hiksss"

"Kau harus mengerti dirinya, kyunggie. Tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang sudah sangat dicintai"

"TAPI DIA SUDAH BERJANJI CHANNIE! DIA SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MELUPAKANNYA SEGERA ASAL AKU MENYETUJUI KEINGINANNYA UNTUK PINDAH DARI RUMAH ITU. TA….tapi….hiksss…kenapa dia membuat sandi apartemen ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyo Rin…." ucap Kyungsoo melemah diakhir kalimat.

"Kita bisa menggantinya nanti…."

"Aku mau sekarang…" Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa namun segera ditahan Chanyeol.

"Hmmpptttt…." Chanyeol keburu melumat bibir pulm itu dengan kasar. Mengabaikan gerakan Kyungsoo yang minta dilepaskan.

"Channiehh…lepaskan….hmmpptt…."

"Aku tahu kau sedang emosi, chagi. Maaf….."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Chanyeol kembali meraup kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Ya, ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang emosi. Chanyeol tahu apa akibatnya kalau membiarkan kekasihnya itu dalam emosi. _Kyungsoo bisa melukai dirinya sendiri._

Secara perlahan, Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja milik Kyungsoo tanpa sekalipun melepas pagutannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan asin dalam ciuman itu akibat air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat merasakan tangan dingin Chanyeol memainkan nipplenya. Tubuhnya mulai menegang saat tangan Chanyeol yang lain memanjakan daerah sensitifnya dibawah sana. Mau tak mau ia semakin larut dalam permainan ini. Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol merasakan kalau Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya dengan nafsu. Di menit berikutnya, Kyungsoo sudah full naked sedangkan tubuh Chanyeol masih half naked.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan tersebut dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Channie" kata Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu. Menarik leher Chanyeol sehingga wajah namja tinggi itu berada di ceruk lehernya. Hal ini sengaja ia lakukan agar kekasihnya itu berhenti menatapnya.

"Kau malu, eoh? Hahaha….kau sangat cantik dengan pipi memerahmu itu" goda Chanyeol.

"AHK!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan saat Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya. Tidak terlalu keras namun berhasil membuatnya berteriak kaget.

"Rasakan" desis Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang rasakan balasan atas kenakalamu…" balas Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Argghhh….Channiehhh…mmhhh….."

Chanyeol meremas junior Kyungsoo dan membuat namja mungil itu melengkungkan tubuhnya menikmati sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Pemandangan ini membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi untuk membuka seluruh pakaian bawahnya yang sedari tadi masih melekat. Sekali lagi, ia meraup bibir yang kini mulai membengkak dan menyesapnya penuh nafsu. Tautan bibir itu berhasil membuat saliva mereka mengalir. Tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memanjakan junior milik Kyungsoo hingga namja itu mengalami klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol selalu suka melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat mengalami klimaksnya. Itulah sebabnya ia suka bercinta dengan Kyungsoo di awali dengan pemanasan seperti ini. Setelah kekasihnya itu mengalami klimaks pertamanya, barulah ia memanjakan miliknya di lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

Menit berlalu menjadi jam. Chanyeol pun mulai merasakan juniornya berkedut. Segera ia percepat tempo in-out-nya dilubang Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya gerakan berantakan itu menandakan ia sampai pada puncaknya. Sebelum mengeluarkan junior miliknya dari hole Kyungsoo, ia terlebih dahulu mencium punggung Kyungsoo. Menarik wajah manis itu menghadap ke arahnya dan menciumnya penuh sayang. Kali ini tanpa rasa nafsu. Nafsunya sudah terpuaskan dan kini ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Kyungsoo melalui ciuman ini.

Kyungsoo selalu menyukai saat seperti ini. Saat Chanyeol menciumnya sehabis bercinta. Rasanya beda saat Chanyeol menciumnya sebelum melakukan ini. Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan ciuman itu berakhir.

"Enngghhh…" lenguh Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Sekarang kau harus mandi, sayang" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar.

"Ani. Aku ingin istirahat saja, Channie. Aku lelah…." ucap Kyungsoo memasukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah…."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah diselimuti itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin memakaikan Kyungsoo baju sebelum menidurkan namja mungil itu namun tidak jadi karena melihat Kyungsoo sudah terlelap di pangkuannya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil itu. Ia harus membereskan kekacauan mereka tadi sebelum Kai sampai di apartemen.

KLIK

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dengan i-pad miliknya. Ia melihat Kai masuk dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Dimana Kyungsoo hyung?" kata Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kau sudah pulang. Aku kira kau berencana tidur diluar makanya tadi aku berniat menginap disini. Tapi tidak jadi….." kata Chanyeol yang juga mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…." Chanyeol dengan santainya melewati Kai dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh namja Tan itu.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Kai langsung berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo untuk memastikan keberadaan hyungnya itu. Gotcha! ia langsung disambut wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tidur lelap. Perlahan ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang sempat marah saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tadi sedikit demi sedikit tergantikan senyuman. Tangannya terangkat mengusap dahi namja yang tertidur itu. 

"Hyung, kau tahu….aku sering beda pendapat dengan Hyo Rin. Tapi dalam menilai dirimu, kami selalu memiliki pendapat yang sama. Hyo Rin bilang saat melihatmu tidur, wajahmu sangat polos dan damai. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan tersenyum. Aku setuju dengan Hyo Rin." ucap Kai pelan takut mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melakukan pergerakan kecil saat merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Saat itulah Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda-tanda kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo. tangan yang sedari tadi berada di dahi Kyungsoo kini sudah beralih menggenggam lengan kecil itu. Kai mungkin tidak sadar kalau genggaman tangannya terlalu kuat hingga membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya.

"Jongin-ah…." suara Kyungsoo yang baru bangun terdengar parau.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang menggenggamnya dan melihat bekas merah yang ditinggalkannya. Antara sadar atau masih di awang-awang, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Hal itu membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh atasnya turun dan menanmpakkan tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang. Kai bisa melihat tanda-tanda merah itu lagi mewarnai dada putih Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja yang merasa dirinya jadi tontonan aneh Kai mulai tersadar dan kaget. Segera ia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

"Jo…jongin…."

PLAK

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas di sebelah pipi kanannya yang terkena tamparan Kai. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap marah pada adik tirinya itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menamparku? WAE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Run Away [Chapter 2]

Cast : ChanSoo, KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

_**Sebelumnya…..**_

"_Jo…jongin…."_

_PLAK_

_Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas di sebelah pipi kanannya yang terkena tamparan Kai. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap marah pada adik tirinya itu._

"_Wae? Kenapa kau menamparku? WAE?!"_

Chapter 2…..

Kai terdiam dengan pandangan tertuju ke tangan kanannya sendiri. Tangan yang baru saja memukul wajah hyungnya itu. Tangan itu sudah gemetaran. Baru kali ini Kai memukul Kyungsoo, padahal dari dulu tak sekalipun namja Tan itu tega menyakiti Kyungsoo meskipun dalam keadaan emosi. Namun, kali ini entah setan apa yang merasuk di dalam dirinya sehingga mampu melayangkan tangannya mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mi…mianhae, hyu…."

"Keluar….." usir Kyungsoo dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

"A…aku…tidak…."

"KELUAR! Hiks…hiks…."

Dengan langkah gontai Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang masih diisi isakan kecil Kyungsoo. Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponselnya berniat menghubungi seseorang. Nada sambung terdengar dan tidak butuh beberapa detik jawaban dari seberang terdengar.

"_Yeoboseyo….."_

"Hiks…Chanie…hiks…."

"_Kyungie? Gwenchana? Kenapa menangis?"_ terdengar suara khawatir dari seberang.

"Chanie….aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang, chagi?"_

"Masih di kamarku…."

"_Bersiaplah. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu…."_

"Go…gomawo….."

Setelah nada sambung terputus, Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin mengenakan pakaiannya. Menghapus sisa air mata diwajahnya dan mengambil ponselnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen.

Kai yang kini berada dibawah guyuran shower hanya mengutuk dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia sampai hati menampar telak wajah Kyungsoo. tapi yang dia tahu, saat melihat tanda-tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, darahnya mendidih dan tanpa sadar menyakiti hyungnya itu.

"Mianhae….mianhae….mianhae…." ucap Kai lirih.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kenangan buruk lagi disini, hyung?" mulut Kai tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ya. Sebenarnya alasan Kai ingin pindah dari rumah mereka dulu bukan hanya agar ia bisa melupakan Hyo Rin. Rumah yang sudah banyak merekam momen-momen indah bersama kekasihnya dulu. Selain hal tersebut, Kai memang tidak suka berada disana karena bayangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling menyatukan tubuh dirumah mereka dulu membuatnya serasa ingin membunuh namja tiang listrik itu. Sakit, saat mendengar desahan yang bisa dipastikannya milik Kyungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk memasak sesuatu di dapur apartemennya. Ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk sang kekasih yang masih tertidur dikamar miliknya. Ia benar-benar khawatir tadi malam saat Kyungsoo menelepon dan ingin menginap dirumahnya. Ingin sekali mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, namun melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Tetapi, ia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kai.

Mendengar suara kursi kayu yang berdecit, memaksa Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan senyumnya langsung merekah melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk disana dengan kondisi terlihat kacau. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap terlihat manis dan lucu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu chagi, eum?" tanya Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tempat tidurmu selalu nyaman, Chanie…." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangatnya. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah kalo kau nyaman disini. Kau pasti sudah lapar, eoh? Kajja…aku sudah siapakan sarapan untuk kita…"

Chanyeol kemudian mempersiapkan semuanya di meja makan. Namja mungil itu berniat membantu kekasihnya namun segera dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun hanya pasrah dan menikmati layanan paginya. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakannya pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Arrggghhhh!"

PRANGG

Gelas yang tadinya berada di genggaman Kai kini mendarat mulus di lantai keramik apartemen. Tadinya ia berpikir Kyungsoo pasti berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin untuk menghindarinya atas kejadian tadi malam. Namun saat matanya menemukan tas yang biasa dipakai namja mungil itu ke kampus masih terletak manis di meja belajarnya, itu menandakan Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke kampus. Hal itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

"C-h-a-n-y-e-o-l" desis Kai dengan geramnya menatap pecahan gelas tadi.

Percuma bagi Kai untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di kampus karena sepertinya namja mungil itu tidak hadir. Kai sudah mencari sampai ke kelasnya namun nihil. Chanyeol juga tidak terlihat dan itu semakin meyakinkan Kai bahwa mereka pasti sedang bersama sekarang. Kai dan Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol memang satu universitas hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Kai mengambil jurusan Art & Design sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pada jurusan Hukum.

Langkah kaki membawanya memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas tempat ia biasa berlatih dance. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja berada di ruangan itu. Seperti biasanya, hari ini memang jadwal latihan mereka. Sengaja memilih hari Kamis karena saat itu mereka sedang kosong mata kuliah. Terlihat beberapa sahabatnya sedang latihan dan berhenti saat salah satu dari mereka melihat pantulan Kai dari kaca besar diruangan tersebut.

"Kai! Darimana saja kau? Kita janji latihan jam 10 dan kau baru datang sekarang? Terlambat!" kesal namja ber-dimple itu.

"Mian, aku bangun kesiangan tadi. Ayo latihan…" kata Kai yang tentu saja berbohong.

Namja ber-dimple itu, Lay memasang wajah kebingungannya karena Kai sepertinya tidak bersemangat hari ini. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Lay.

"Kau bisa ajari aku gerakan jumstyle? Aku cukup kesulitan, Kai" kata seorang namja berkulit susu yang baru menghentikan gerakan dancenya saat Kai sudah mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku peregangan dulu, ne?" balas Kai masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Kau seperti tidak bersemangat" kata namja yang kini beralih mengganti musik yang tadinya berdentum cepat menjadi lebih lembut. Mungkin membantu Kai yang akan melakukan peregangan otot sebelum masuk ke bagian inti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minseok hyung" kata Kai lagi masih berupaya cuek.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau sedang ada masalah. Kau percaya kami, kan?" ucap Minseok perhatian.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Sedang tidak enak badan saja"

"Eoh! Kabar yang aku dengar, kelas kami akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru hari ini. Benarkan, Hun?" kata Lay mengganti topik pembicaraan karena menyadari kondisi Kai yang tidak mood.

"Hm…aku juga dengar kabar itu…." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kira-kira namja atau yeoja ya?" ucap Lay menerawang.

Lay dan Sehun memang berada dalam satu kelas. Sedangkan Kai maupun Minseok berpisah kelas satu sama lain. Minseok adalah senior mereka di Kyunghee University dan meskipun mereka berbeda tingkatan, tak menghalangi semuanya untuk mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Bahkan Kai yang seorang pendiam dan tertutup akan berubah seratus persen apabila bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyunggie, nanti aku antar ke apartemenmu, ne?" kata Chanyeol pada seorang namja mungil yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ani. Aku masih ingin disini. Apa kau bosan bersamaku?"

"Aigooo….pikiran macam apa itu? Dengar chagi, aku selalu bahagia saat bersamamu. Bahkan aku membatalkan janjiku dengan hyungku itu untuk menemaninya pergi agar bisa menemanimu disini" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo karena gemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksaku pulang, eoh?" wajah Kyungsoo mulai cemberut.

"Siapa yang memaksa, um? Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kai. Kau tahu, kan kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa dirumah tanpamu? Dia tidak bisa masak, pasti dia kelaparan. Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan penyakit Kai? Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya disana bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu. Ia memang membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol namun ia belum siap untuk kembali. Ia terlalu kaget saat Kai mulai berani memukulnya. Ia takut Kai akan mengulanginya disuatu hari nanti. Meskipun Kai sudah meminta maaf, tetap saja namja mungil itu masih terlalu takut. Tapi disisi lain ia sangat khawatir keadaan Kai. Benar-benar dilema menghinggapi dirinya.

"Aku janji akan lebih sering mengunjungimu, chagi" Chanyeol kembali mengusap-usap pipi halus Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu peduli padanya, padahal Kai tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu sekalipun" kata Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang mulai memerah menahan haru.

"Kaulah alasanku mengapa selama ini aku bersikap sabar pada Kai, Kyunggie…." ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembutnya yang dibalas senyuman hangat milik Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku akan pulang. Tapi nanti malam saja, ne? aku masih ingin bersamamu…" rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ingin bersamamu, chagi" ucap Chanyeol tak lupa mengecup lembut bibir pulm milik Kyungsoo yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh pemiliknya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Baru beberapa menit Chanyeol melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo, suara bel apartemennya memaksanya untuk dibuka. Dengan sedikit kesal ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, sosok raksasa tampan menyambut pemandangannya. Bukan. Chanyeol terperangah bukan karena ketampanan orang di depannya. Melainkan kenapa orang itu ada di sini sekarang.

"Bahkan wajah derp-mu itu tidak berubah dari dulu…" orang itu hanya menatap sekilas dan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dahulu oleh si pemilik apartemen.

"Y-yak! Tidak sopan sekali kau raksasa bodoh! Yak! Darimana kau tahu alamatku?" teriak Chanyeol yang akhirnya sadar dari tingkah konyolnya tadi.

"Lalu kau apa? Tiang bendera? Haha….kau jangan meremehkanku. Kau akan terus kuhantui selama aku ada di Korea" balas orang itu.

"Ck, raksasa idiot!" geram Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah orang yang menurutnya sungguh menyebalkan.

"Eoh, kau sedang ada tamu ternyata. Siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara di dekatnya segera mengecilkan volume televisi yang tadi ditontonnya dan menunduk hormat pada orang asing tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo….Kyungsoo imnida"

"A…annyeong Kyunggie….Kau bisa panggil aku Kris" namja tinggi itu juga mengenalkan dirinya pada sosok yang menurutnya terlalu mini untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Yak! Apa-apan kau memanggil kekasihku begitu. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan Kyunggie" kata Chanyeol sewot.

"Hell! Dia kekasihmu?!" mata Kris sekarang sudah maksimal melotot.

"Ne, kenapa? Imut kan?" ucap Chanyeol membanggakan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Aiisshhh…sudahlah! Kenapa tadi kau membatalkan rencana kita? Kau kan sudah janji akan menemaniku?" kata Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan alasannya tadi saat mengirimmu pesan, Kris. Apa semuanya sudah beres?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan kedua raksasa di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitulah dan tadi sudah perkenalan ke jurusan. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang menjadi mahasiswa transfer. Ada yang lain juga" kata Kris menjelaskan pengalamannya tadi.

"Jinjja? Ah! Kyunggie…Kris juga akan satu kampus dengan kita. Dia mengambil jurusan Art & Design sama seperti Kai" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan saat melihat raut bingung di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Ah…apa kau sekelas dengan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum tahu karena baru hari ini aku masuk. Jadi belum mengenal semua. Kai itu siapa?" tanya Kris penasaran karena dari tadi mendengar nama Kai diucapkan saudaranya dan namja mungil itu.

"Dia dongsaengku…."

Kris hanya ber'oh' ria dan memilih duduk di sofa. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil menutup matanya. Kris pasti kelelahan setelah seharian ini disibukkan dengan pengurusan kepindahannya dari China ke Korea.

"Kyunggi….bagaimana kalau kuantar sekarang? Sepertinya Kris harus beristirahat dulu" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di apartemen itu kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun pemiliknya lebih memilih berdiri di balkon apartemen dekat ruang depan. Tadi Ia sengaja membuka gorden besar yang menutupi dinding kaca diruangan itu. Pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari langsung menyambutnya, terlihat lebih indah dengan segala bentuk dan warna lampu yang berkelap-kerlip. Meskipun pemandangan itu indah, Kai sepertinya sama sekali tak menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

KLIK

Suara pintu dibuka dan langsung menampakkan sosok mungil yang memasuki ruangan. Tatapannya dengan mata Kai beradu. Diam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sosok mungil itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih jalan ke arah dapur. Saat itulah matanya melihat kondisi apartemen yang sangat berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan, pecahan gelas yang mengotori lantai. Debu yang terasa menganggu kaki saat menginjak keramik putih tersebut. Mata namja mungil itu semakin membesar saat menyadari sisa-sisa abu rokok dan minuman keras ada di meja makan. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan kembali membalikkan badannya.

TAP

Kyungsoo menarik paksa batangan rokok yang masih menyala dari tangan Kai. Kyungsoo baru menyadari ternyata namja Tan itu merokok, padahal saat baru masuk ia tidak melihat rokok tersebut.

"Kau lupa janjimu untuk tidak merokok lagi? Atau kau pura-pura melupakannya, Kim-Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan pada nama Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tawa yang meremehkan. "Apa pedulimu, hyung?" ucap Kai kembali merebut batangan rokoknya dari Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Apa maksud kata-katamu, eoh? Tentu saja aku peduli. Asmamu akan sering kambuh kalau kau merokok, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Jongin, sejak kapan kau meminum minuman keras seperti itu?" kata Kyungsoo sambil tangannya menunjuk meja makan yang terletak di dapur.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku, hyung. Tidurlah….kau pasti lelah setelah dari kemarin berada di luar…" Kai menatap tajam mata besar Kyungsoo.

"Aku peduli pada…."

"KALAU KAU PEDULI KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DAN LEBIH MEMILIH BERSAMA KEKASIH SIALANMU ITU HYUNG?!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU JONGIN!" suara Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah tinggi dari Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum miris. "Kau memang selalu membela kekasihmu itu, hyung dibandingkan aku. Dan kau masih bilang kau peduli padaku? Kau lucu sekali, hyung…" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau masih bersikap yang sama, aku mohon padamu, hyung. Jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai adikmu!"

CTAAARRRR

Ucapan Kai barusan serasa petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan perasaannya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang nantinya malah akan disesalinya.

"Jo…Jongin…."

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Jongin lagi…kau keterlaluan hyung"

"Jongin….kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai menyambar mantelnya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Kai tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Darahnya terlalu mendidih, ia lebih memilih segera keluar daripada nantinya sikapnya malah akan menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti kemarin.

BRUGH

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah melemas akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Tak ada air mata, hanya pandangan kosong yang tertuju ke luar arah balkon.

"Eomma….Appa….apa aku keterlaluan?" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini genap seminggu sejak perginya Kai dari apartemen. Kyungsoo yang awalnya khawatir kemana adiknya itu pergi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Sehun memberinya kabar tentang Kai yang menginap dirumahnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membujuk Kai kembali karena namja Tan itu benar-benar menghindar selama ini. Saat berpapasan di kampus pun, namja Tan itu tak sekalipun menanggapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa kesepian. Chanyeol tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus ikut orang tuanya ke Gippeun, untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit parah. Disinilah Kyungsoo berada. Duduk diam dikamarnya, tepatnya di dekat jendela kaca kamar itu. Sengaja membuka jendela selebar mungkin agar cahaya bisa menerangi kamarnya. Dia tak suka gelap dan semakin kesal saat penerangan di apartemennya bermasalah. Pihak apartemen mengatakan mungkin kerusakan pada lampu akan selesai besok pagi.

Mata besar itu sedikit nanar saat menyadari bahwa selama ini, khususnya saat keadaan seperti sekarang, Kai-lah yang selalu menemaninya. Memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkannya di kegelapan. Kai rela tidur dengan lampu yang masih menyala terang demi Kyungsoo. Padahal namja mungil itu tahu jelas, Kai tidak suka tidur dengan sinar lampu yang menyilaukan baginya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Keadaan yang sunyi dan gelap menemaninya dalam kesendirian.

TES

Satu tetes air mata dari mata besarnya sukses jatuh membasahi bajunya. Posisinya yang terduduk dan membenamkan kepala dikedua lututnya menambah kesan bahwa ia benar-benar kesepian.

.

.

.

"Kai, kembalikan komik itu kalau kau tidak berniat membacanya." ucap Sehun kesal karena sedari tadi ia menunggu Kai selesai membaca komik yang selanjutnya ingin ia baca. Mereka memutuskan membaca komik sampai nanti tengan malam.

"….."

"Kai!"

"Eoh? Wae?" Kai akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kemarikan komik itu" kata Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku belum selesai baca" ucap Kai kembali fokus pada komik di tangannya.

"Aissshh…jadi dari tad….."

Drrttt…ddrrtttt…..

Kalimat Sehun tergantung akibat getaran di ponselnya. Ia melihat nama 'Kyungsoo' tertera dipanggilan. Ia melirik ke arah Kai yang kembali asyik dengan komiknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah…?" Sehun memutuskan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

DEG

Kai membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar nama itu. Ditatapnya wajah Sehun dengan tatapan awas-kau-beritahu-aku-disini. Sehun mengabaikan tatapan Kai. Toh Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui keberadaannya disini. _'bodoh'_ batin Sehun.

"Kyung….kau masih disana?" ucapnya saat orang diseberang tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Se…Sehun…." ucapan itu terdengar lirih. Sehun yakin suara itu efek dari menangis.

"Ne…gwenchana?" kata Sehun.

"Gelap….hiks….."

"Eoh?...apa maks….."

Tuuuttt…tuutt…tuuuttt…..

Sehun memandangi ponselnya dengan raut bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mati?" ucapnya pelan. Kembali ditatapnya Kai yang juga memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" kata Kai akhirnya tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sambungannya tiba-tiba mati. Kenapa dia menghubungiku? Jangan bilang ponselmu kau non-aktifkan" Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Mungkin mati. Hanya itu? " sepertinya Kai tidak puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Mmm…tadi aku sempat dengar Kyungsoo bilang gelap. Apa maksud…YAK! KAI MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut, namja Tan itu tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidur Sehun, melempar asal komik ditangannya dan segera menyambar kunci motornya. Sehun hanya melongo parah saat ia baru menghitung detik kesepuluh dan ia berani bersumpah mendengar suara motor yang menggelegar itu menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya. Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang kebingungan.

Kai mengendarai motor Mv Agusta F4CC hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kecepatan yang seolah membelah kota Seoul dimalam hari. Rambut ikalnya diterpa angin karena helmnya ketinggalan di rumah Sehun. Dinginnya angin malam tak dipedulikannya. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang yang kini mungkin menangis ketakutan di apartemen. Kai tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau hyungnya itu takut akan gelap.

'Aku segera datang, hyung. Jangan takut' batin Kai yang wajahnya jelas-jelas khawatir.

Perjalanan dari rumah Sehun ke apartemen miliknya yang biasa memakan waktu dua puluh menit, kini Kai memecahkan rekor dalam waktu lima menit, tentu saja dengan mengabaikan teriakan memaki pengendara lain dan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Ia memarkir motornya di basement yang disediakan apartemen dan buru-buru masuk.

KLIK

Saat pertama kali membuka pintu, gelap gulita yang langsung menyambutnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya ponselnya, Kai menuju kamar Kyungsoo. kamar itu tidak terlalu gelap karena bias cahaya bulan dari jendela kamar yang dibuka lebar.

"Hyung….."

Kai berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tetap pada posisinya – duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar tanda bahwa namja mungil itu menangis.

GREP

Kyungsoo kaget luar biasa merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Namun segera merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sangat saat menyadari orang yang memeluknya adalah orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Jongin…hiks…kenapa baru datang…hiks?"

Kai memutar tubuh kecil itu agar leluasa memandang kearahnya. Terlihatlah wajah Kyungsoo yang baru menengadah. Wajah manisnya terlihat basah, sesenggukan akibat terus menangis.

"Mian hyung….aku sudah disini jangan takut, ne?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah kembali memeluk Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang dilingkarkan pada perut rata namja Tan itu. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Kai mengelus punggung itu lembut untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu sampai beberapa menit hingga Kai bisa merasakan kalau namja mungil dipelukannnya itu sudah tenang. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan mungil yang sudah melemah itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa melihat wajah tertidur Kyungsoo namun entah kenapa hari ini wajah itu bertambah cantik dan Kai menyukainya.

"Jallja hyung…" Kai tidak tahan untuk mengecup lembut bibir pulm milik Kyungsoo. ia tahu ini salah, tetapi tetap saja ia lakukan.

"Mianhae….jeongmal aku menyayangimu hyung…."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, bersamaan itu pula ponsel Kyungsoo yang masih terletak di lantai bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Segera diraihnya ponsel itu dan segera berdecih saat mengetahui si penelepon. Namun Kai menjawab panggilan itu juga.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa, eoh? Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan mengganggu jam tidur orang?" sembur Kai mengabaikan sopan santun saat bertelepon.

"Kau? Dimana Kyungsoo?" jawab suara dari seberang.

Kai mengeluarkan smrik setannya. "Dia sedang bersamaku…sedang tidur….dipelukanku"

"Mwo? Jangan main-main padaku, Kai. apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang kaget saat mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Kekasih macam apa kau tidak tahu kabar tentang kekasihnya sendiri. Atau kau selingkuh?" Kai sepertinya ingin memancing emosi si lawan bicara.

"K-A-I…." Chanyeol mengeram marah namun seperti berusaha ditahan.

"Dia sedang menangis ketakutan dikamar saat aku menemukannya. Lalu aku memeluknya dan menciumnya sampai ia tertidur. Lihatlah…wajahnya sangat cantik saat tidur" Kai masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Jangan mengarang cerita…katakan padaku dimana Kyung…."

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa aku perlu melakukan video-call padamu sekarang?" sambar Kai sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau…"

"Akan kubuat perhatian Kyungsoo hyung kembali seperti dulu padaku. Saat kau belum hadir dihidupnya!"

BIPP

Kai memutuskan panggilan itu dan tersenyum puas. Sekali lagi dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo dan seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Kau harus menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu, hyung. Kyungsoo hyung yang memberi 24 jam waktunya hanya untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Memperhatikan aku, menemaniku saat aku sendiri, memasakkan aku makanan – hanya untukku. Bukan untuk orang lain"

.

.

.

"Arrggghhh!"

Cukup aku bersabar denganmu, Kim Jongin! Kau menyatakan perang denganku!

SENT

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Run Away [Chapter 3]

Cast : ChanSoo, KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

_**Sebelumnya…..**_

"_Arrggghhh!"_

_Cukup aku bersabar denganmu, Kim Jongin! Kau menyatakan perang denganku!_

_**SENT**_

Pesan itu sudah terkirim. Mungkin saja namja Tan disana sudah membacanya dan Chanyeol yakin akan hal itu. Wajah Chanyeol masih mengeras dan terlihat sangat emosi. Bagaimana tidak marah saat kau mengetahui kekasihmu sedang berada di pelukan lelaki lain.

'_Kai adalah saudara Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ingat…Kyungsoo hanya mencintaimu'_ itulah suara hati Chanyeol saat ini.

'_Kau harus waspada karena mereka adalah saudara tiri. Kai pasti menyukai Kyungsoo' _suara hati dari sisi lain juga mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

"Arrgghhh!" Chanyeol meremas kuat rambutnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Chanyeol jelas mengetahui bahwa Kai memang tak pernah menyukainya bahkan saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Namja Tan itu entah kenapa selalu memasang raut penuh kebencian saat melihatnya, terutama saat ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

TAP

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegak. Ia seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ya, ia yakin akan pemikirannya kali ini – Kai mencintai kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Tangan itu kembali mengepal keras dan mengeluarkan bunyi akibat jari-jari yang terlalu kuat dikepal.

"Kau menjijikan, Kim Jongin….Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh kekasihku" desisan itu terdengar seram.

.

.

.

"Jongin….." panggil Kyungsoo pada namja Tan di depannya yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Hm? Wae hyung?" jawab Kai kini memandang wajah polos hyungnya itu.

Kini tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Kyungsoo menyukai tatapan teduh adiknya itu. Baginya tatapan Kai bisa menenangkan hatinya, seperti saat ini. Tadi ia sangat takut untuk mengatakan apa yang kini mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan ia hampir menggagalkannya, tetapi pada akhirnya bertekad untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya karena tatapan penuh kasih milik Kai. ia memang harus mengatakan ini.

"Hyung….ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung saat Kyungsoo hanya bengong memandanginya. Kini sarapan di depannya terabaikan.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia kini mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kai terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. Ia selalu suka kalau Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah.

"Janji jangan marah padaku…." kata Kyungsoo memelas. Namun bagi Kai itu terlalu seksi.

'_Aishh…apa yang kau pikirkan, Kai'_ Kai menggeleng kuat kepalanya mengabaikan pikiran barusan.

"Hahaha….jangan pasang wajah itu lagi padaku hyung kalau kau tidak kau akan menyesal. Ne, aku janji hyung. Katakanlah…" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan namja mungil itu kalau ia benar-benar tidak akan disakiti lagi.

"Hmmm…itu…bisa kau mengganti password pintu apartemen kita?" ucap Kyungsoo. kini kepalanya menunduk karena terlalu takut akan reaksi Kai nantinya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sakit ditangannya akibat genggaman Kai yang semakin erat. Takut Kai bersikap kasar lagi seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo membalas menggenggam tangan namja itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Jongin, dengar….bu…bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu marah karena permintaan bodohku. Hanya saja kau sudah berjanji, kan untuk melupakan kenanganmu bersama Hyo Rin. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalau kau membuat kata sandi pintu itu dari tanggal lahirmu dan tanggal lahir Hyo Rin? 1403. Itu sama saja kau belum bisa melupankannya, kan?" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"….."

"Jongin….tanganku sakit…." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kai namun gagal karena genggaman itu malah semakin erat.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau itu inisial dari tanggal ulang tahunku dan Hyo Rin….?" tanya Kai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku…ah! Aku ingat karena password di ponselmu. Saat aku tanya maksud dari angka-angka itu, kau bilang itu tanggal ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahun Hyo Rin. Sama dengan kata sandi pintu itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah di akhir kalimat.

Mata elang Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo yang kini balik menunduk. Kai memang tahu kalau Kyungsoo mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, bahkan rahasianya sendiri. Kai selalu terbuka pada hyungnya itu, menceritakan pengalamannya selama menjalin hubungan dengan Hyo Rin, meminta saran-saran pada Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati membantunya.

SRET

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan badan mungilnya ditarik paksa dan kini ia dan Kai sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Ia menatap bingung namja Tan disebelahnya.

"Jongin, kau mau apa?"

"Mengganti kata sandinya, hyung" ucap Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. ia sibuk mengotak-atik tombol-tombol di depannya.

KLIK

"Selesai! Sekarang buka pintunya, hyung"

"Mwo? Apa sandinya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahir hyungku yang cantik ini…." jawab Kai sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Aku ini namja bagaimana aku bisa jadi cantik?!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima disamakan dengan yeoja.

"Sudahlah hyung. Terima saja kenyataan kalau kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja yang pernah ku lihat. Hahaha…." Kai melewatkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan melotot.

"1412…."

KLIK

Pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan kini wajah Kyungsoo berbinar senang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan nenekmu, Channie?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Mereka kini berada di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

"Sudah lebih baikan daripada sebelumnya…."

"Baguslah, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu"

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo yang kini wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan karena kedua pipinya yang gembung terisi banyak makanan. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kan ada Kai yang menemanimu" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Ya! Apa hubungannya? Aku merindukanmu, Channie….Tapi dengan teganya kau jarang memberi kabar padaku selama kau disana"

"Maaf….aku terlalu sibuk karena nenekku berada di rumah sakit. Aku harus selalu menjaganya karena kedua orang tuaku pun sibuk menyelesaikan urusan kantornya selama disana. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi nenekku?" ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Mmm…aku tahu. Maaf kalau aku bersikap seperti ini, Channie. Aku janji akan selalu mengerti dirimu"

"Hahahaha…kau sangat lucu, Kyunggie…." Chanyeol mengusap sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo karena tidak tahan dengan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas namun tetap lucu baginya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu tertunduk malu.

"Apa Kai bersikap baik selama aku tidak ada?" kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Malah dia sangat perhatian padaku. Aku senang dia mulai berubah seperti Jongin yang ku kenal dulu, Channie. Bahkan saat aku merasa kesepian ketika kau tidak ada, Jongin selalu menemaniku" jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat dan tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tidak tahukah Kyungsoo kalau ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos? Hal itu tampak dari perubahan drastis di wajahnya. Ingatannya kembali ke percakapannya dengan Kai minggu lalu di telepon.

"Channie….Channie…."

"Eoh….a..apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Ani, aku dengar. Aku senang Kai sudah mulai berubah. Itu tandanya usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia" ucap Chanyeol memaksakan bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman.

"Itu juga berkat bantuanmu. Kalau bukan karena dukunganmu, pasti sudah dari dulu aku menyerah…."

"Kau yang terbaik, Kyunggie….Baiklah bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah ini, kita kencan. Sekaligus sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena membuatmu kesepian selama aku pergi?"

"Jeongmal? Baiklah, aku mau!" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat dan tanpa sadar memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka. Namun tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang yang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

.

.

.

Jam terus berputar namun sepertinya mata kuliah hari ini belum juga berakhir. Kyungsoo terlihat memandangi langit sore dari jendela kelasnya. Senyum terus menghias bibirnya saat mengingat janji Chanyeol yang akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Ia sudah tak sabar, namun ia harus menunggu setidaknya mata kuliah ini berakhir kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai yang buruk. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke sudut kelas dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mencatat pelajaran. Lagi-lagi senyum itu mengembang. Jarang-jarang namja tiang listrik itu mau mencatat.

Drrttt…Ddrrrttt….

Getaran pada ponselnya menghentikan Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol. Ia melihat nama 'Bayi Sehun' tertera di layar gadget touchscreennya itu. Sebelum menjawab panggilan itu, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah dosen yang mengajar dan setelah memastikan keadaan ia sedikit merunduk agar tidak ketahuan.

"Yeob…."

"_Kyungsoo hyung! Bisakah kau ke ruangan kami biasa latihan dance sekarang?"_ ucap suara dari seberang yang bisa dipastikan suara Sehun. Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya akibat suara Sehun yang terlalu kencang dan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung karena suara Sehun yang terdengar khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

"_Cepatlah Kyungsoo hyung…Kai….asmanya kambuh…."_

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Kini ia benar-benar khawatir. Namun ia menahan dirinya untuk terlihat tidak panik.

"Cari nebulizer di dalam tasnya dan berikan padanya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya" ucap Kyungsoo memastikan suaranya tidak terlalu kuat dan pada akhirnya akan mengganggu suasana tertib kelasnya.

"_Tidak ada! Makanya aku meneleponmu, hyung! Ayolah…cepat kesini!"_

BIP

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan berlari keluar kelas. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dosen yang memanggilnya dan tatapan bingung penghuni-penghuni kelas itu, termasuk Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai di ruangan yang di dominasi kaca-kaca besar di semua sisi dindingnya itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Xiunmin memandang panik wajah Kyungsoo. namja mungil itu kemudian beralih ke Kai yang kini sedang bertarung menghirup udara dengan susah payah.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Kai yang pucat dan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia buru-buru mencari sesuatu di dalam tas Kai namun hasilnya nihil.

SRET

Kini tubuh mungilnya sudah ada di samping tubuh Kai yang tergeletak lemah di lantai.

"Pelan-pelan Jonginnie….hirup udaranya pelan-pelan…." Bisik Kyungsoo lembut ke telinga Kai.

"Unghh…" Kai menggeleng lemah dan Kyungsoo bisa mengerti kalau Kai sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Tarik perlahan…"

Kai melakukan sesuai instruksi Kyungsoo meski agak kesulitan.

"Lalu hembuskan perlahan…."

Pelan-pelan Kai menghembuskan nafas yang tadi ditahannya sebentar.

"Haaahh….ughhh…."

Kyungsoo mulai merasa tenang karena dia mengira nafas Kai bisa normal kembali. Namun perkiraannya salah saat secara tiba-tiba nafas namja Tan itu kembali tersenggal-senggal.

"Keluarlah!" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Sehun, Minseok dan Lay memandang satu sama lain.

"Jebal…tinggalkan aku dan Kai disini. Tutup pintunya, Minseok hyung…" Kyungsoo memandang Minseok penuh harap dan beralih pada Sehun dan Lay.

Ketiga namja itu pun mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Setelah yakin hanya mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut, Kyungsoo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. dengan hati-hati ia memberikan nafas buatan. Butuh bermenit-menit agar Kai kembali ke kondisi pernafasannya yang normal. Kyungsoo pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Kai. ditatapnya namja yang menjadi adiknya itu dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jongin-ah, gwenchanayo?" ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kai.

Kai hanya balas mengangguk lemah karena masih berupaya mengembalikan tenaganya seperti semula.

"Kita ke rumah sakit kalau…."

"Andwe!" tiba-tiba saja Kai berteriak lumayan kencang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya Kai terlihat sangat lemah namun tiba-tiba bisa berteriak kencang.

"Mianhae hyung, aku bukan maksud membentakmu. Hanya saja aku rasa tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Kai menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Jonginie…Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ku antar ke rumah sakit, tapi kita harus segera pulang. Kau butuh istirahat" kata Kyungsoo.

Sifat protektifnya pada Kai kembali kalau dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Kai menyukai hyungnya yang seperti ini. Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, namja Tan itu mengeluarkan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Ne, hyung yang menyetir, ne?" katanya sambil menumpukkan tangannya ke bahu Kyungsoo yang akan memapahnya.

.

.

.

Namja yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu terlihat mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan, ke kiri dan kebelakang. Seperti mencari seseorang, namun orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Rasa bosan sudah dari tadi menderanya namun ia tahan karena yang ditunggunya adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Do Kyungsoo – namja yang tadi berjanji akan menemuinya di taman belakang kampus.

"Minseok hyung!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Kim Minseok melewati koridor yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku menunggu Kyungsoo. Apa hyung melihatnya?"

"Eoh? Kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah pulang mengantar Kai. Tadi penyakit Kai kambuh dan Kyungsoo mengantarnya pulang" jelas Minseok.

"Oh…baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hyung. Gomawo…"

Chanyeol berlari ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Berlari sekuat tenaga – melampiaskan rasa kecewanya atau mungkin sakit hatinya. Ya. Dia sudah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya tanpa Minseok menjelaskan. Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo sejak keluar dari kelas tadi dan juga melihat saat Kyungsoo memapah tubuh Kai keluar untuk membawanya pulang.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh. Mengapa dia harus merasa sakit hati saat Kyungsoo mempedulikan Kai? apa dia cemburu? Apa ini semua akibat ucapan Kai minggu lalu? Entahlah…..

.

.

.

"Kau harus mengurangi jadwal latihan dance-mu, Jongin…Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau tau kan kalau kau punya penyakit asma? Satu lagi, jangan lupa membawa alat bantu pernapasanmu! Ini yang selalu membuat kondisimu semakin parahmmmpppp….."

Kai membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi untuk menggaruk telinganya yang sedari tadi sudah panas mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, hyungku yang cerewet…."

"Aissshhh….awas tanganmu itu! Kau ini kalau dinasehati selalu seperti ini. Dewasalah Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku sudah memberitahu Appa tentang keadaanmu"

"Ck, hyung! Kenapa jadi tukang ngadu begini sih" rutuk Kai dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Kai tidak suka kalau appanya mengetahui keadaannya seperti tadi. Pasti appanya akan mengomelinya dari sana dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dari kegiatan dancenya yang menurut appanya terlalu menguras tenaga. Kai tentu tidak mau.

"Biar saja. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Palli" Kyungsoo menarik Kai masuk ke kamar.

"Aku baru bangun tidur hyung, kenapa disuruh tidur lagi. Lagi pula ini masih jam tujuh malam" rengek Kai.

"Kau sedang sakit, Kai. Jadi harus istirahat, palli masuk" Kyungsoo menyelimuti Kai yang sudah terbaring – dengan terpaksa.

"Istirahatlah….Aku keluar sebentar ke swalayan untuk keperluan dapur"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku temani…"

"Tidak perlu. Kau harus istirahat. Jaljja…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Ne, arra….hati-hati hyung"

"Tidak perlu khawatir…swalayannya kan tidak jauh dari sini" Kyungsoo baru akan berbalik menuju pintu saat ia merasa ditarik lagi.

"Hyung…"

CUP

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar merasakan benda kenyal yang mendarat di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo berniat memukul kepala dongsaengnya itu namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat Kai buru-buru menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan menutup matanya – lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidur.

Kai bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara derap kaki Kyungsoo yang menjauh dan sengaja dihentakkan kuat-kuat pertanda namja mungil itu sedang kesal. Kai hanya tersenyum puas bisa mengerjai hyungnya itu.

Waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari setengah jam dan Kai belum juga bisa tidur. Ia hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur lagi saat baru terbangun saja, Kyungsoo malah menyuruhnya untuk tidur lagi. Hyungnya itu memang selalu bersikap berlebihan kalau penyakitnya kambuh. Tetapi Kai tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia ingin Kyungsoo selalu bersikap begitu sampai kapan pun. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Kai mengernyit saat mendengar suara bel pintu. Kalau Kyungsoo yang datang pasti akan langsung masuk saja. Ini artinya orang yang membunyikan bel apartemen bukanlah Kyungsoo. Kai pun melangkah dengan malas-malasan menuju keruang depan dan langsung membuka pintu. Matanya berputar malas saat mendapati seseorang di depannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung tidak ada…." Kai berniat menutup kembali pintu tersebut tanpa menyuruh tamunya tersebut masuk.

BRAK

"Apa semua ini kau yang rencanakan?" tanya namja yang menyandang status tamu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…."

GREB

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU"

"Woaaahhh….aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Chanyeol yang dibangga-banggakan oleh hyung-ku sebagai orang yang paling sabar dan lembut sedunia adalah orang seperti ini" ledek Kai dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Kini dengan tangan kekar Chanyeol yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau…" desis Chanyeol dengan geramnya.

SRET

Kai melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dan mengibaskan bajunya yang terlihat kusut akibat genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya wajah Chanyeol yang memerah menahan emosi. Kai terkekeh pelan tak menyangka ternyata Chanyeol dengan mudahnya emosi. Dia pikir akan sulit membuat namja raksasa itu marah.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Chanyeol-ssi?" kata Chanyeol sambil memberi tekanan suara di sebutan terakhir nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam menunggu Kai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tadi saat penyakitku kambuh, aku hanya berpura-pura saja agar Kyungsoo hyung datang padaku. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir sampai-sampai menciumku untuk memberikanku nafas buatan" ucap Kai dengan suara pelan agar mendramatisir suasana.

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Terdengar dari suara jari-jarinya yang mengeluarkan bunyi akibat dikepal terlalu kuat. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan diri.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya agar rencanamu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo hyung kencan itu gagal. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu semua rencanamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo" tatapan Kai menajam seraya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

BUGH BUGH

DUAK DUAK

"Arrgghhhhh…."

Kai tergeletak dilantai dengan tidak elitnya saat secara tiba-tiba pukulan kuat dari Chanyeol melayang ke arah wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghindar karena gerakan itu terlalu cepat. Cairan merah kental berlomba-lomba keluar dari hidungnya dan bibirnya terlihat robek ditepinya.

"Dengar…apapun yang kau rencanakan untuk merusak hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berhasil! Kau menjijikkan brengsek!" Chanyeol berkata sambil berjongkok dihadapan Kai yang belum sempat membenarkan posisinya.

"Menjijikkan kau bilang?"

"Ya…seorang adik terobsesi pada hyungnya. Apa itu tidak menjijikkan? Harusnya kau malu dengan sikapmu seperti ini. Memuakkan…." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijiknya.

DUAK

Chanyeol sukses terjerembab saat Kai menendangnya. Dengan sigap Kai naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dan memukuli wajah namja tinggi itu. Namun tenaga Chanyeol masih lebih kuat daripada Kai sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Chanyeol kembali menguasai permainan. Tubuh Kai makin babak belur akibat pukulan Chanyeol yang bertubi-tubi. Emosi sudah menguasai kedua manusia itu sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk saling memukul satu sama lain.

"JONGIN! CHANNIE!"

Suara dari arah belakang sukses menghentikan pergumulan kedua namja itu. Chanyeol begitu terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo memandangi mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Segera ia berdiri dan mendekati namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo mematung di tempat, matanya memandang Kai yang wajahnya kini sudah babak belur.

"Kyunggie….ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir….."

"Jongin-ah…." Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Kai namun segera dihentikan Chanyeol. Ia membawa Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintu itu dari luar.

"Kyunggie….maaf aku bisa jelaskan ini semua"

PLAK


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Run Away [Chapter 4]

Cast : ChanSoo, KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

_**Sebelumnya…..**_

"_JONGIN! CHANNIE!"_

_Suara dari arah belakang sukses menghentikan pergumulan kedua namja itu. Chanyeol begitu terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo memandangi mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Segera ia berdiri dan mendekati namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo mematung di tempat, matanya memandang Kai yang wajahnya kini sudah babak belur._

"_Kyunggie….ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir….."_

"_Jongin-ah…." Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Kai namun segera dihentikan Chanyeol. Ia membawa Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintu itu dari luar._

"_Kyunggie….maaf aku bisa jelaskan ini semua"_

_PLAK_

Chapter 4…

Tamparan telak dari Kyungsoo membuat pipi Chanyeol terlihat memerah. Kyungsoo menampar terlalu kuat akibat emosinya yang membuncah. Bagaimana tidak, saat mengetahui kekasihnya yang selama ini diketahuinya adalah namja yang sabar bisa marah sampai menyakiti adiknya sendiri – Kai.

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah karena berusaha menahan amarahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata Kyungsoo. menunggu beberapa detik lagi dan kristal bening itu akan terjatuh.

TES

Benar saja. Kyungsoo terisak sambil memandangi tangannya yang digunakan untuk menampar kekasihnya itu. Hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa tangannya sendiri sudah menyakiti Chanyeol. Emosinya terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup berpikir jernih lagi.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakan Kyungsoo pun mulai terdengar.

"Kyunggie….mianhae" Chanyeol masih berusaha meminta maaf meski ia tidak yakin nasibnya akan berujung sampai dimana.

"Hiks…hikss…." Kyungsoo terisak masih dengan menunduk.

GREP

Tidak tahan dengan suara isakan Kyungsoo, namja tinggi itu dengan sisa keberanian yang ada akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Isakan Kyungsoo terlalu menyakiti hatinya. Selama ini dia berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu bahagia dan ia tidak suka kalau Kyungsoo menangis.

"Mianhae….mianhae…mianhae…." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga namja mungil itu. Berharap bisikannya adalah mantra agar tangisan Kyungsoo bisa mereda.

"Hiks…ke…kenapa kau memukul Jongin, Channie…hiks…Dia baru saja sembuh setelah tadi penyakitnya kambuh lagi" kata Kyungsoo masih di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol meski tidak terlalu kuat. Paling tidak ia ingin menyalurkan amarahnya melalui pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tangannya.

"Aku tadi terlalu emosi, chagi…Mianhae, aku janji tidak akan bersikap seperti tadi. Aku mohon percayalah padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti memukul dada Chanyeol dan pelukan itu terlepas. Kyungsoo menatap mata namja di depannya itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya benar-benar basah oleh air mata, mata sembabnya terlihat memerah.

"Biasanya apapun yang Jongin katakan kau pasti tidak pernah menanggapinya seperti tadi. Kau selalu sabar meskipun Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya. Aku tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi apa yang membuatmu kali ini emosi, Channie? Katakan padaku….pasti Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, bukan?" kata Kyungsoo bersikap bijak.

Kyungsoo tahu 'akibat' terjadi karena ada 'sebab' dan ia tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman yang tidak penting. Itulah sebabnya ia mencoba tenang dan mengajak Chanyeol bicara dengan baik-baik.

Namja tinggi itu bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mau mendengar penjelasannya. Ia mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum menarik tangan kecil itu keluar dari kawasan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Channie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kita perlu suasana yang bagus. Aku akan memngajakmu ke suatu tempat" jawab Chanyeol menatap sayang ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diliputi rasa penasaran namun ia mau saja dibawa namja tinggi itu. Ia percaya pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, senyuman indah di bibir mungil itu akhirnya tercipta.

.

.

.

Namja kulit Tan itu sedang membersihkan bekas-bekas darah yang ada di dekat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Berkali-kali ia meringis kesakitan. Berkali-kali pula pandangannya tertuju ke arah pintu menunggu Kyungsoo kembali. Kai - namja Tan itu bisa saja tadi mengikuti atau menahan Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen. Namun, tenaganya serasa habis disedot akibat memukul dan dipukuli oleh Chanyeol. Ia menyerah dan memilih membersihkan luka lebamnya dan menunggu.

"Akh!" Kai meringis kesakitan untuk kesekian lagi.

Tetapi tidak lama, smirk-nya terlihat mengingat bagaimana nasib Chanyeol nantinya. Ia benar-benar ingin hyungnya bisa berpisah dengan namja tiang listrik itu. Apa pun akan ia lakukan agar rencananya berhasil – termasuk berbohong.

"Mianhae…." ucapnya lirih entah untuk siapa ucapan tersebut ditujukan.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JONGIN TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU SEBELUMNYA!" teriak Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman kota yang malam ini terlihat cantik berkat lampu-lampu yang menyala.

Namun sepertinya suasana menyenangkan taman itu tidak berlaku sama sekali dengan suasana hati Kyungsoo. Nafas namja mungil itu memburu sejak Chanyeol mengatakan semua kronologis perkelahiannya dengan Kai. Bahwa namja Tan itu telah berbohong tentang penyakitnya yang kambuh tadi sore saat di kampus.

"Tapi Kyunggie…itulah kenyataannya. Kai yang mengatakannya langsung padaku saat aku berkunjung ke apertemen kalian tadi. Mungkin kalau Kai tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak kan punya pikiran sepicik itu" ucap Chanyeol selembut mungkin.

"ANDWE!" Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak bisa – lebih tepatnya tidak mau percaya.

"Kyung…."

"Aku kenal Jongin sudah lama, Channie. Bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Kau berbohong padaku, eoh?"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Ia tidak tahu lagi akan berbuat apa agar kekasihnya itu percaya. Ia sudah menceritakan semua kebenarannya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mau memercayai ucapannya. Chanyeol terjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia terlalu lelah satu harian ini dengan berbagai masalah yang menguras emosinya.

TING

I-phone di kantong jacket besar yang dikenakan Kyungsoo berbunyi. Namja mungil itu memandang Chanyeol yang masih terjongkok bermaksud memberitahu bahwa ponsel milik namja tinggi itu berbunyi. Ya. Jacket yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah milik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dipakai oleh Kyungsoo karena dipaksa oleh Chanyeol agar ia tidak kedinginan di udara malam ini. Ponsel itu juga milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berniat apa-apa dengan ponselnya meskipun ia tahu ponsel itu berbunyi. Ia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya berinisiatif membuka pesan line yang terpampang di layar i-phone itu. Terlalu lancang? Tentu tidak. Kyungsoo biasa melakukan hal itu sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajar karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

TUK

DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP

Chanyeol menyaksikan ponsel miliknya terjatuh dengan manis di tanah dan sejurus kemudian pandangannya bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh. Chanyeol berdiri namun masih terdiam di tempat.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Nihil. Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikit pun bahkan sosok itu semakin jauh berlari. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol berniat mengejar setelah sebelumnya memungut ponselnya yang terjatuh tadi.

DEG

Mata Chanyeol membesar saat memandang sebuah foto dan tulisan dibawahnya. Foto seorang namja yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan – seperti ingin mencium. Dibawanya tertulis pesan yang makin membuat mata Chanyeol membesar.

**~Yeolli….Seminggu lagi aku akan datang ke Seoul dan menetap di apartemenmu. Bolehkan? Aku merindukanmu~**

"Aishhh…apa-apaan si marmut jelek ini!"

DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO!"

Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo dan bertekad untuk mendapatkan namja mungil itu sekarang juga. Semua masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila!

"Kyunggie!" Chanyeol berhasil menarik salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak berlari lagi.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Kau marah karena pesan tadi? Namja yang difoto itu bukan siapa-siapa, Kyunggie. Percayalah pa….."

"Ternyata selama ini kau berselingkuh, Channie? Tidak ada alasanku untuk mempercayaimu lagi. Bahkan ucapanmu tadi yang mengatakan Jongin hanya berbohong tentang penyakitnya. Aku tidak akan percaya! LEPAS!"

SET

Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan gengaman Chanyeol dari lengannya. Ia berbalik dan kembali berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Ia tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekitar yang memandangnya heran. Ia hanya berlari mengikuti kemana langkahnya sendiri membawanya. Tangisan dan suara isakan menemaninya saat berlari.

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itulah yang mendera seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia hanya pasrah menyaksikan Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan mengejar lagi karena ia tahu itu semua tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kyungsoo akan menghindar kalau sedang ada masalah. Namun, ia akan kembali saat pikirannya sudah tenang. Chanyeol tahu semua itu. Hingga satu kenyataan pahit membuatnya menggigit bibirnya – ia takut Kyungsoo akan bertindak yang akan membahayakan dirinya saat sedang marah. Kyungsoo pernah datang padanya dengan kaki yang bengkak juga lebam dan itu karena ia melampiskan amarahnya pada tiang besi di depan rumahnya dulu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakannya terdengar benar-benar frustrasi!

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu kembali ke apartemen dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang sama sekali belum berhenti. Malam semakin larut tanpa disadarinya saat sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah diluar. Kyungsoo menekan tombol bel apartemen. Rasanya ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya untuk sekedar menekan angka password pintu.

KLIK

Pintu dibukakan dari dalam. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu kalau Kai-lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"H-hyung…?!"

BRUKK

Kyungsoo langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai masih dengan kekagetannya dan tentunya sangat khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Mata sembab karena terus menangis. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan mata Kyungsoo yang sayu akibat kelelahan.

"Tenanglah hyung….." ucap Kai sembari mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jo-Jongin…hiks…hiks…."

Kai melepas pelukannya untuk sekedar menatap wajah hyungnya itu. Ia tersenyum miris menyaksikan air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir deras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo namun hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat dan mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah…." kata Kyungsoo dengan suara serak akibat pengaruh terus menangis.

"Wae….?" jawab Kai dengan suara lembut.

"Hikss…Chanyeol….dia…."

"Sssttt….masuk dulu hyung. Kau pasti lelah, kajja…" ucap Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita Kyungsoo saat mendengar nama Chanyeol ada di dalamnya. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga hyungnya itu sampai begini.

Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa dan ia berlalu ke arah dapur. Tidak lama kemudian, ia datang membawa minuman dan diberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah dulu, hyung"

Kyungsoo meminumnya sampai habis. Sepertinya ia memang kelelahan dan baru sadar sudah dehidrasi dari tadi. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo sampai namja mungil itu menyelesaikan acara minumnya.

"Apa yang namja brengsek itu lakukan padamu, hyung?" kata Kai terdengar pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai masih dengan tatapan sayunya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jongin-ah."

"Hyung! Kau masih bertahan untuk membelanya saat kau sudah dibuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini?" ucap Kai dengan geram.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih saja belum bisa menerima kata 'brengsek' disatukan dengan diri namjachingunya itu. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"Ceritalah….Aku janji hanya akan mendengarkanmu. Tidak akan marah. Yaksok" akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Kai mengeluarkan suaranya saat menyadari hyungnya itu tidak akan berbicara terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya menerawang kedepan. Kai hanya menghembuskan nafas menyaksikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol….."

"….."

"…"

"Wae? Kenapa dengan dia?" ucap Kai menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kata 'brengsek' seperti biasanya. Ia sudah janji hanya akan mendengarkan Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Chanyeol…..dia selingkuh….."

Mata Kai seketika melotot tidak percaya. "A-apa?" katanya tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Namja Tan itu kini dengan jelas melihat air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Dia membohongiku selama ini, Jongin hiksss. Dia berselingkuh hikss…"

"Uljima hyung…." Kai mengusap air mata dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Darimana hyung tahu dia berselingkuh?"

"Hikss….aku melihat foto namja lain di ponsel miliknya. Orang yang di foto itu mengirimnya pesan dan mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Chanyeol. Hikss…hikss…aku harus bagaimana, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Mungkin dia bukan seseorang yang cocok untukmu, hyung" kata Kai sarkastis. Bukannya berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu dengan kata-kata menghibur.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAINYA KAI! KENAPA DIA TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!"

PRANG

KRAKK

"YA! HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kai histeris saat menyaksikan ulah Kyungsoo yang membenturkan gelas kosong digenggamanya ke meja kaca di depan, hingga gelas tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo ke wastafel di dapur dan membersihkan luka tersebut. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam mengikuti kemana Kai membawanya. Tatapannya matanya tetap kosong.

'_Haaahhh…kenapa aku bisa lupa…'_ batin Kai saat teringat kebiasaan hyungnya itu – melukai diri sendiri saat sedang emosi.

Selesai membasuh tangan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan lukanya, Kai dengan telaten membalut luka itu dengan kain kasa lembut setelah luka tadi diberi obat merah.

Hening.

Kyungsoo maupun Kai tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Kai takut apa yang dikatakannya nanti malah akan membuat Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal buruk dan membahayakan. Lebih baik ia memilih untuk diam walaupun sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu masih bersikap seperti berada di awang-awang.

"Hyung, ayo masuk kamar. Kau harus istirahat…." ucap Kai memecahkan keheningan.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat tangannya yang tidak terluka ditarik oleh Kai. Ia menatap Kai sejenak dan kemudian berdiri mengikuti Kai menuju kamar miliknya. Sesampainya dikamar tersebut, Kai langsung membantu Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti dengan perlahan.

"Tidurlah hyung…kau terlihat kelelahan. Lupakan semuanya. Aku disini menemanimu" ucap Kai sambil menyingkirkan rambut di dahi hyungnya itu.

"…"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hingga butuh beberapa menit sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur pulas. Kai bisa memastikannya karena mendengar dengkuran teratur Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo tadi menggenggam tangannya. Meskipun Kyungsoo melakukannya tanpa sadar, itu cukup membuat Kai tersenyum bahagia.

"Jaljayo hyung…."

CUP

.

.

.

"Yak! Sehun-ah! Gerakanmu salah lagi!" teriak Kai pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, Kkamjong-ah. Ini lebih baik daripada yang tadi, kok?" ucap Sehun membela diri.

"Tapi itu masih salah! Coba ulangi lagi dan kau Lay hyung! Gerakanmu sudah bagus, tapi belum detail. Bisa hyung ulangi lagi?" kata Kai saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja satunya lagi.

"Ne…." jawab mereka serempak. Mereka berdua akan melakukan apapun yang Kai katakan kalau itu berhubungan dengan dance. Karena mereka tahu Kai adalah dancer yang handal. Kai tidak main-main saat mengatakan gerakan mereka ada yang kurang tepat.

Kai berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk berisitirahat sebentar. Mengambil botol minum dalam tasnya dan meneguknya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Minseok datang menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah namja Tan itu.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu, Kai. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Minseok perhatian.

Kai menggeleng santai sambil matanya terus meneliti gerakan Sehun dan Lay. "Tidak ada hyung" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku yakin….."

"YAK! SEHUN-AH! SALAH LAGI!"

Secara bersamaan Sehun dan Lay menghentikan gerakan mereka dan memandang kearah Kai. lalu keduanya saling memandang dan detik berikutnya hanya saling mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tidak peduli. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan tarian mereka yang tertunda.

"Aku yakin gerakanmu tadi benar. Dasar dia saja yang sedang sensitif…" bisik Lay disamping Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Si hitam itu kapan profesionalnya, sih…." ucap Sehun menanggapi ucapan Lay.

"Ck! Lihatlah Minseok hyung! Mereka tidak pernah mendengarkanku" kesal Kai. untung saja suara musik agak menyamarkan suaranya. Kalau saja Sehun dan Lay mendengar ucapannya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan beradu argumen tanpa batas.

"Kau belum cerita padaku….." Minseok malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Haaaahhh….baiklah hyung. Kau seperti biasa. Selalu memaksa!"

Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar opini Kai tentang dirinya. Ia memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Kai atau hanya Kai yang menyebutnya seperti itu, entahlah. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya dan seseorang itu tidak pernah mengatakan dirinya 'pemaksa' seperti ucapan Kai.

"Kyungsoo hyung…" ucap Kai membuka kalimatnya dan itu sukses membuat Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kai menceritakan perihal Kyungsoo dan kondisinya tadi malam. Terdengar dari cara ia bercerita kalau namja Tan itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya itu. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat bangun pagi tadi, Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar kamar. Namja mungil itu mengurung diri di kamar. Kai sudah berupaya menyuruhnya keluar untuk sarapan namun harus berakhir sia-sia.

"Jadi Kyungsoo tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Minseok saat Kai berhenti bercerita.

Kai menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak membuatkan sarapan seperti biasanya" jawab Kai dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Hyung! Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan nama si brengsek itu?!" jawab Kai tidak suka.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya. Agar semuanya bisa jelas, kau harus berbicara padanya. Ya, itupun kalau kau mau. Kau tidak mau bukan Kyungsoo seperti ini terus?" ucap Minseok tenang.

Kai dilema. Satu sisi dia tidak suka pada Chanyeol apalagi mengajaknya bertemu apalagi berbicara. Tetapi disatu sisi lagi, ia memang harus mencaritahu kebenarannya.

"Awas saja kalau dia memang benar-benar selingkuh!" geram Kai.

"Kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu kalau tidak mau masalah ini semakin rumit" kata Minseok menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Annyeonghaseyooooo….."

Suara dari pintu menghentikan semua aktifitas di ruangan khusus dance tersebut. Seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum handalnya. Beberapa kali ia menunduk hormat pada semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Eoh? Nugu?" Minseok pertama kali yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah! Luhan imnida! Gomapsumnida…" jawab namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Luhan tersebut.

Luhan tetap dengan senyumannya. Benar-benar bersemangat. Tidakkah ia menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya. Sepasang yang menatapnya dengan intens dan sepasang mata lagi yang menatapnya antara penasaran dan tak peduli.

"Luhan-ssi, ada perlu apa?" Lay tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aku dapat informasi kalau disini tempat berlatih dance. Aku suka dance, bolehkah aku bergabung?" kata Luhan langsung ke inti. Akibatnya, semua pasang mata menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang kaget.

"….."

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku menggang…."

"Ah! Tidak tidak tidak! Masuklah. Anggota club dance juga masih membutuhkan anggota. Kau boleh bergabung" kata Minseok mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Kamsahamnida….."

"Namaku Minseok. Panggil saja begitu. Kau jurusan apa?"

"Aku sekelas dengan Kim Jongin…." Kata Luhan sambil melirik ke arah namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Mwo! Jadi dia mahasiswa baru itu?" Minseok, Sehun dan Lay kaget dan sejurus kemudian menatap Kai dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-tidak-pernah-memberitahu.

Kai yang merasa ditatap hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Dia mahasiswa baru. Jalur transfer dari universitas di Cina" kata Kai dengan malas-malasan.

"Oh….selamat datang di universitas kami Luhan-ssi! Selamat datang juga di club dance ini!" ucap Lay bersemangat dan disambut bahagia juga oleh Luhan.

"Ne, terima kasih. Aku pasti akan betah disini. Mohon bantuannya" kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau mau mulai sekarang?" tanya Minseok.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar menambah level kecantikannya, ya meskipun ia namja. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tidak akan tahan.

"Tentu saja! Lay, Sehun-ah, bisa kalian temani Luhan-ssi untuk berlatih, kan?"

"Ne!" jawab Lay bersemangat. Sehun hanya diam.

Entah siapa yang memulai saat mata Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Bukan. Bukan kearah Sehun. Bukan juga ke arah Lay dan Minseok.

"Aku ingin dilatih oleh Kim Jongin….."

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Namja tinggi itu terlihat gelisah di jok mobilnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mata kuliahnya dan tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Kembali pulang? Tidak saat pikirannya masih dipenuhi seorang Kyungsoo. Seharian ini pikirannya tertuju ke namja mungil itu. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah makan? Apakah dia tidur dengan nyenyak? Dimana namja mungil itu berada saat ia absen kelas hari ini? Namun yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah apakah Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya?

Semua itu membuatnya tidak konsentrasi saat mata kuliah tadi berlangsung. Ia menunggu saat Kyungsoo meneleponnya dan mendengar bahwa namja itu sudah memaafkannya dan menunggu kedatangannya. Tetapi harapannya hanya sia-sia belaka saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar menandakan telepon masuk. Chanyeol berharap besar itu adalah Kyungsoo namun keningnya berkerut saat mendapati nomor asing yang tak dikenalnya terpampang di layar.

"Yeoboseyo…."

"…"

"MWO?! KAU!"

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Suara decitan ban dan aspal membuat telinga pejalan kaki disekitarnya merasa terganggu. Ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ada yang lebih penting baginya. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat. Mobil milik Kai menyongsong gelapnya kota Seoul menuju suatu tempat.

**Banyan Tree Club, ****San 5-5, Jangchung-dong 2-ga, Jung-gu.**

Kai sekali lagi menatap alamat sebuah club yang akan ditujunya sekarang. Selama menyetir, Kai terus gelisah. Rasa khawatir melanda perasaannya. Padahal sedari tadi dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di ruang dance untuk melatih anggota baru di club dancenya, Luhan dan tak sadar waktu terus berlalu sampai akhirnya panggilan di ponselnya memaksanya untuk segera meninggalkan ruang dance dan semua sahabatnya.

CKIIITTTTT

Suara decitan mobil Kai terdengar benar-benar dipaksakan agar cepat berhenti dan dia bisa cepat-cepat masuk kedalam bangunan dihadapannya itu. Setelah keluar dari mobil miliknya, Kai berlari secepat mungkin dan memasuki sebuah club malam yang sangat dikenalnya.

Baru saja masuk, pemandangan umum sebuah club malam langsung menyambutnya. Suara hingar-bingar yang memekakkan telinga. Namun Kai sudah biasa akan hal ini, yang tidak bisa dimasukkan ke akalnya adalah kenapa seseorang yang akan dicarinya itu berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia kenal bahwa orang itu tidak akan pernah mau ke tempat seperti ini. Pandangan matanya berhenti di satu titik. Kai langsung menuju titik itu, tidak ia pedulikan yeoja-yeoja genit yang berusaha menggodanya sepanjang langkahnya ke tempat itu. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi seseorang yang sepertinya kesadarannya sudah hilang. Disana….

"Kai, untunglah kau sudah datang. Keadaan Kyungsoo sungguh mengkhawatirkan" kata seorang di tempat bartender biasa bekerja dan melayani pelanggan.

"Sejak kapan dia disini Suho hyung?" ucap Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tertidur di _barstool di depannya_.

"Sejak jam enam sore tadi. Apa dia punya masalah? Setahuku dia bukan tipe orang yang melampiaskan beban masalahnya dengan minum-minuman…keras" tanya Suho dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku akan jelaskan di lain hari, hyung. Aku harus membawanya pulang. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku masalah ini" ucap Kai kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya khawatir melihatnya saat dalam keadaan mabuk tadi. Baiklah, jaga dia Kai" balas Suho mempersilahkan Kai membawa pulang.

"Gomawo hyung. Lain kali aku akan mampir kesini. Kami pergi dulu"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"

Kai pun berlalu dan hilang dibalik keramaian pengunjung club itu. Suho melanjutkan kerjanya yaitu mengawasi kinerja dari semua pegawainya. Ya, dia adalah pemilik sah dari club mewah ini. Sebelumnya ia adalah senior Kai saat dikampus setahun yang lalu. Setelah lulus ia melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Tempat ini sering di datangi Kai, Sehun, Lay dan Minseok untuk sekedar melepas penat.

"Bisa beri aku segelas wine" suara bass seorang namja berambut blonde itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar…" ucap Suho ramah lalu berlalu ke arah seorang namja tinggi yang sedang sibuk dengan botol-botol minuman beralkohol dan gelas-gelas berbagai bentuk di hadapannya.

"Tao…berikan segelas wine pada pelanggan itu…" perintah Suho sambil menunjuk namja berambut blonde tadi.

"Ne, Suho hyung" jawab namja tinggi itu. Lebih tepatnya tinggi dan mirip panda karena lingkaran hitam disekitar kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Kai melepaskan sepatu kets yang dikenakan hyungnya itu beserta kaos kaki yang melekat dikakinya. Jacket tebal itu juga dilepaskan dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kai menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu. Tidak lupa Kai mengusap sayang dahi Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Kai rupanya mengusik tidur Kyungsoo. namja mungil itu bergerak gelisah sebelum pada akhirnya mata besar miliknya terbuka secara perlahan. Sampai benar-benar terbuka sempurna menampakkan mata besarnya yang indah.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu….."

SET

GREP

Kai mematung saat Kyungsoo bangkit dari langsung memeluknya erat. Gerakannya sangat cepat membuat Kai yang tadinya sedikit menunduk akhirnya ambruk ke tempat tidur dengan posisi menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

"H-hyung…."

"Aku merindukanmu…."

DEG

Kai merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kai menelan ludahnya saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seksi dengan mata sayunya menambah kesan menggoda, menurutnya. Apalagi dengan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti membuat Kai hampir pingsan. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memukau baginya. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

CHU

Mungkin sebentar lagi mata Kai akan sama besarnya dengan mata Kyungsoo karena terlalu sering melotot. Kai sangat kaget saat Kyungsoo meraup bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan liar. Melumat, mengigit, bahkan lidah namja mungil itu menerobos masuk ke mulut Kai dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung.

Kai terlalu terperangah akan aksi hyungnya itu dan ia sendiri hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman panas Kyungsoo. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Nihil. Otaknya malah blank disaat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak suka kucium, eoh?" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah melepaskan pagutan panasnya.

Kai menganga parah tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. "H-hyung, kau sedang mabuk. Tidurlah…." ucap Kai sembari bangun dari posisinya, berniat keluar dari kamar hyungnya tersebut.

TAP

Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Kai untuk menahannya. "Aku merindukanmu…hiksss…."

DEG

Lagi-lagi Kai terperangah. Ya. Dia tidak salah dengar lagi. Kali ini suara itu terlalu jelas di telinganya. Ia berbalik memandang Kyungsoo. namja mungil itu masih pada posisinya yang terlentang namun wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Hyung….."

"Hiks…apa kau tidak mencintaiku, eoh? KATAKAN! Hiks…aku merindukanmu….A-aku mencintaimu….Chanyeol"

DUAR

Hati Kai serasa mengalami ledakan bom dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa saat mendengar nama 'Chanyeol' diakhir kalimat ucapan Kyungsoo. ia berpikir curahan hati hyungnya itu adalah untuk dirinya. Ternyata ia salah, Kyungsoo masih mencintai Chanyeol. Bahkan sangat. Namja yang brengsek kalau menurut Kai.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam. Katakan! Apa kau tidak suka kucium?! Biasanya kau suka menciumku, CHANNIE! APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN DENGANKU?!" ucap Kyungsoo semakin meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Emosi kembali menyelimuti diri Kai yang kini tatapannya penuh ke arah Kyungsoo. ingatan kembali saat barusan Kyungsoo menciumnya. Ciuman yang memabukkan apabila ia tadi berniat untuk menikmatinya. Ternyata ciuman itu hanya untuk Chanyeol? Kai membayangkan saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergumul mesra dan itu semakin membuat emosinya memuncak. Ia tidak rela tubuh Kyungsoo dipakai sesuka hati oleh orang seperti Chanyeol. Ia selalu benci dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Hahaha…ya, aku tahu…kau pasti sudah bosan dengaku hingga pada akhirnya aku bahkan tidak menyadari kau sudah berselingkuh di belakangku. Siapa dia, Channie? Apa yang dia punya yang tidak aku punya, eoh? Katakan padaku. Aku akan lakukan sesuai keinginanmu…." Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dan Kai tahu hyungnya itu mulai merancau tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Channie….Aku mencintaimummmmppptttt….."

Bibir plum milik Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena benda kenyal yang membungkamnya. Ya. Kai tidak tahan lagi. Tidak tahan dengan rancauan Kyungsoo yang menginginkan Chanyeol kembali padanya. Tidak tahan dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang terlalu menggoda untuknya.

Kai melumat kasar bibir Kyungsoo. terkadang menggigitnya dan menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Saat merasa bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka, ia langsung menerobos dan menarik lidah Kyungsoo keluar. Ia menyesap lidah itu hingga lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Euuunnghhh…"

Kai tidak peduli dengan siapa sekarang dia melakukan adegan berdosa ini. Untuk sementara ia ingin dibutakan akan hal apapun – Termasuk buta akan hubungan persaudaraannya dengan namja mungil yang ada dibawah tubuhnya tersebut.

"Channiehhhh…ahh…."

Tanpa sengaja Kai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo hingga berdarah karena terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, bukannya dirinya. Selanjutnya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo mabuk dan menganggap dirinya adalah Chanyeol – bukan sebagai Kai.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Kai bingung, takut Kyungsoo sadar dari mabuknya maka mampuslah dia. Ternyata pikirannya salah! Kyungsoo malah menghempaskan tubuhnya dan tangan-tangan mungil itu bergerak ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat membuka kancing-kancing kemeja milik Kai. Tidak mempedulikan perban akibat luka ditangannya kemarin malam. Namja Tan itu tersenyum kecut.

'_Apa kau sudah terbiasa melakukan ini dengan namja brengsek itu, hyung?' _batin Kai.

BRUGH

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya kini balas di hempaskan oleh Kai.

Kai langsung menyerang leher mulus Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya sekaligus menyesapnya. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana. Kyungsoo terus mendesah menikmati service yang diberikan oleh Kai. Namja Tan itu harus menulikan pendengarannya saat Kyungsoo terus mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol.

SRET

Secepat mungkin Kai melepaskan kaos yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung menjelajahkan lidahnya dan bibinya di kedua nipple Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tidak lupa menciumi perut tak berotot itu dan bisa di pastikan tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo benar-benar basah akibat liur Kai yang melekat disana.

"Eeenggghhhh….Bukahh…sesakhhh…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan desahannya.

Kai memandang tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kai mendengus kesal.

"AKU BILANG BIAR AKU YANG MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA! DIAM DAN NIKMATI!"

SRET

Kai meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tidak ia pedulikan tangan Kyungsoo yang diperban. Untung saja pemilik tangan yang di perban itu sedang mabuk sehingga tidak sesensitif saat sadar. Ia tidak merasakan kesakitan. Kai mengunci gerakan tangan mungil itu lalu kembali membungkam bibir yang sudah membengkak itu. Sekedar meluapkan kekesalannya tidak ada salahnya ia bermain agak kasar, bukan? Kesal? Ya. Kai tidak suka cara Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia malah menginginkan Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya. Tapi ia sadar untuk saat ini itu semua mustahil.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Kai melepaskan semua pakaian bawah Kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya tubuh mungil itu full naked. Namja Tan itu untuk sekian kalinya terperangah menyaksikan pemadangan yang menggoda iman di hadapannya. Berkali-kali pula itu meneguk susah payah ludahnya.

"Euunghhh…cepathh lakukan….." desak Kyungsoo saat merasakan tubuhnya hanya di abaikan begitu saja.

Kai tersadar dan langsung bergerak menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo kembali mendesah hebat saat juniornya di manjakan oleh tangan, lidah dan mulut Kai. Gerakan Kai menaik-turunkan mulutnya pada junior Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin cepat hingga namja mungil itu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"CHANNIEHHHH! Ahhhkk…!"

Cairan hangat itu menyembur di mulut Kai. Segera Kai menelannya sambil menyaksikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang klimaks. Wajah itu bersemu merah dan benar-benar menggoda dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka cukup lebar saat berteriak.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Kai buru-buru berdiri dan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Kini dua namja itu sudah tanpa busana. Kembali di tindihnya tubuh mungil itu. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo terpaksa kembali membuka matanya, padahal ia baru saja akan tertidur setelah merasakan lelah akibat klimaksnya barusan.

"Kita belum selesai, hyunghh"

"Asshhhh….mmhhh….ah!" desah Kyungsoo saat merasa tangan Kai menyentuh juniornya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian junior itu kembali menegang sama dengan milik Kai. Kai memposisikan dirinya agar lebih mudah memasuki Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan ujung juniornya ke hole hangat Kyungsoo.

"Mmhhhh….Chan - Ahk!"

Secara tiba-tiba dan terkesan sengaja, Kai menusukkan junironya ke hole Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan cepat agar 'nama' itu tidak jadi terucap dan berhasil!

Bersamaan itu pula, air mata keluar dari sudut mata Kyungsoo dan terjatuh membasahi bantal dibawah kepalanya. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit luar biasa saat kejantanan Kai memasukinya secara paksa. Apalagi itu dilakukan tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, hyunghhh….mmmhhh…." ucap Kai mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menusuk-nusuk hole sempit dan ketat itu. Tidak butuh lama untuk Kai menemukan titik yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan rasa sakitnya. Namja Tan itu terlalu pintar menemukan sweetpot Kyungsoo.

"Ngaaahhhh….disanaahhhh….Chan-mmpphh…."

"Berhenti menyebut nama itu hyunghhh…." ucap Kai sambil membekap mulut Kyungsoo menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya tenaga sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari wajahnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak atas ucapan Kai yang penting Kai tersenyum puas dan melepas bekapannya.

"Ahhhh!"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat saat junior Kai menyentuh dengan keras bagian prostatnya-lagi. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas yang langsung di sambut Kai dengan memelintir kedua nipple merah itu. Semakin menggila-lah desahan Kyungsoo.

"Emmmhhhh….hyunghhhh….ahhh!" Kai pun terus mendesah saat merasakan juniornya di remas kuat di dalam sana.

Tusukan Kai semakin cepat saat merasa mereka akan berada dipuncak. Semakin gila karena tubuh Kyungsoo dibawah sana bergerak-gerak menambah sensasi rasa nikmat pada juniornya.

"A-aku ingin ke-keluar….hhnnggg" ucap Kyungsoo patah-patah. Akibat rasa nikmat tiada tara yang dirasakannya.

"Bersama hyunghhhh…ahhh…"

Kai semakin menggila meng-in-out-kan juniornya dengan cepat dan selalu tepat pada titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu serasa melayang.

"A-aku mau ke….AHK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kyungsoo saat merasa hasratnya terhambat akibat Kai yang menutup jalur keluar cairannya.

"Mhh…hyung, janji terlebih dulu padaku jangan menyebutkan nama itu lagi" ucap Kai memberi syarat. Jujur, ia melakukan ini karena takut Kyungsoo akan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol saat klimaks nanti.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku biasa meneriakkan namamu, Chanhhmmppp"

"SEBUT NAMA JONGIN SAJA!"

"AHK! JONGIIIIINNNN!"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan berontak namun akhirnya harus kalah telak dan akhirnya menyebutkan nama Kai. Setelah berteriak di depan wajah Kyungsoo tadi, Namja Tan itu langsung membuka jalur keluar cairan Kyungsoo dan secara membabi-buta menggenjotkan juniornya tepat mengenai sweetpot Kyungsoo. Tanpa ampun hingga Kyungsoo menjeritkan nama yang di inginkannya saat klimaks.

Kai tersenyum senang dengan nafanya terengah-engah. "Good hyunghh…."

Kyungsoo tak kalah terengah-engahnya saat selesai mengalami gelombang klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sekaligus merasakan kelelahan yang sangat. Ia berniat meraih tangan Kai yang berada disampingnya, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya memandangi langit malam saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata pesan line itu dari Kris. Chanyeol membuka pesan beserta foto yang dikirim Kris padanya. Foto itu menunjukkan i-phone putih milik Kyungsoo dengan layarnya yang masih menyala saat di foto. Menampakkan wajah Kyungsoo dan dirinya saat sedang tertawa sebagai wallpaper i-phone-nya Kyungsoo.

**~Ini milik namjachingumu, bukan? Aku menemukannya disebuah club. Kata bartender disini, kekasihmu mabuk dan dibawa pulang seseorang~**

"Kyunggie-ku mabuk?" ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan nada tidak percaya.

TAP TAP

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
